Fallyn Werner (Accused at 17)
'Fallyn Werner '(Janet Montgomery) is the main villainess of the 2009 Lifetime film Accused at 17 (originally made in 2009; airdate May 1, 2010). She is the spoiled teenage daughter of Claire and Michael Werner, along with also being the best friend of both Bianca Madler and Sarah Patterson. After Bianca finds out her boyfriend Chad Voyt had cheated on her with classmate Dory Holland at a party, Bianca has the idea to pull a prank on Dory for revenge. Fallyn and Sarah trick her into sneaking away with them, claiming to be going to a college party, making her promise not to say where she's going. They then drive Dory out to the isolated desert, where Bianca is waiting. Sarah forces Dory out of the car and Bianca confronts her, resulting in a fight where Dory punches Bianca. The girls then gang up on her before Bianca leaves on her own. As Fallyn and Sarah prepare to leave, Dory throws a rock at Fallyn, hitting her. This causes Fallyn to snap and confront Dory, smashing her head in with a rock and killing her. Sarah is shocked and tries to call for help, but Fallyn stops her and says that if they call the police, they'll all be blamed. She then has Sarah help her hide Dory's body before leaving. When Dory is reported missing, the police talk to Bianca, causing her to become worried. She meets with Fallyn and Sarah and suggests they confess what they did, but Fallyn refuses, saying the police will blame them if something happened to her. Eventually, however, Bianca confesses about the events of the prank to her mother, Jacqui. After finding out, Fallyn goes to her own mother, Claire, and confesses to being Dory's killer. During a meeting with Bianca and Jacqui, Bianca's mother Claire claims that Fallyn had been with her the entire day of Dory's disappearance. Bianca becomes angry that Claire is lying for Fallyn, leading to Claire kicking her out. Fallyn then plants Dory's hair clip in Bianca's car, framing her and leading the police to arrest her. Sarah confronts Fallyn for framing Bianca, but Fallyn calmly says that Bianca deserved it for breaking their pact of silence. Jacqui tries to work to prove her daughter's innocence, but Sarah is too scared to talk at first. Eventually, Sarah confesses to Jacqui, but when Fallyn finds out, she sneaks into Sarah's house and begins chasing her. Her running causes the asthmatic Sarah to have an attack and when she tries to use her inhaler, Fallyn steals it from her and pumps it empty in front of the wheezing Sarah as her attack worsens. Eventually, Sarah dies and Fallyn drops the now empty inhaler by her body, making it look like a simple asthma attack turned deadly. Jacqui confronts Fallyn in front of her parents, catching her in her lies about her whereabouts during Sarah's death. Claire almost kicks Jacqui out, but as she leaves, Fallyn accuses Jacqui of killing Sarah, saying that Sarah's body was on the back patio, a fact Jacqui had not revealed to her. Hoping to placate everyone, Michael tries to call the detective to verify this, but Fallyn panics and snatches the phone from her father before running off. As Michael realizes what his daughter and wife have done, he begins to call the lead detective in the case when Fallyn comes back, now armed with a gun. Gradually, Michael is able to calm Fallyn down and get close enough to disarm her. Fallyn then breaks down in tears in her father's arms, saying that Dory provoked her into killing her and that she killed Sarah out of fear of going to jail. As she dissolves into blubbering, Jacqui calls the police. Fallyn is then presumably arrested for killing Dory and Sarah. Trivia * Fallyn is similar to Kylie Hamilton from The Cheating Pact: both are spoiled, entitled teenage girls who accidentally kill a classmate in a fit of rage, try to kill again to protect their secret, and have a villainous mother who tries (and fails) to help them get away their crimes. Only Fallyn is successful in killing Sarah while Kylie's attempt to kill Jordan failed. * Janet Montgomery later appeared in Black Mirror ''as the evil Beth Grey and recurred on ''Human Target as redeemed thief Ames. Gallery Fallyn Sarah Pool.jpeg|Fallyn and Sarah by the pool Fallyn after attack.jpg|Fallyn after killing Dory Fallyn don't talk.png|Fallyn tells Bianca not to talk to the police Fallyn and Sarah.jpg|Sarah confronts Fallyn for framing Bianca Fallyn Gun.jpg|Fallyn points a gun at her father when he tries to turn her in fallyn01.jpg|Fallyn with Bianca and Sarah fallyn02.jpg Category:2000s Category:Barefoot Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bikini Category:Brunette Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Schoolgirl Category:Spoiled Category:Fate: Inconclusive